magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilson Von Egosworth
Wilson is a reanimated corpse from the dastardly Victorian era, or in his own words, 'a fleshbag seething with never-ending anger'. What a mouthful! With his trusty cane in hand, bone-saw in the other, medical instruments in pocket and a hatred for human beings, he's always ready to strike when you least expect it. He was a surgeon in his last life, so he's got a strong stomach and can handle a lot of blood. Design Wilson is thin with broad shoulders, a small waist and lanky limbs. He has curly black hair, black pupils and pale blue skin. He wears a white frock coat with black accents over a purple waistcoat, matching purple pants and a black bow-tie. He adorns a monocle on his right eye. He possesses multiple stitch scars on his body. His most noticeable are down his arms, legs, around his body and an autopsy stitch on his stomach, as well as smaller ones on his head (which he hides with his luscious locks). Wilson usually carries a long, black cane with him every time he ventures into the outdoors, occasionally adorning himself with a matching tophat. Backstory Wilson was a Victorian man who was raised in a snooty, narcissistic and wealthy family, who took up his father's medical interest and worked as a surgeon – previously a doctor, but after discovering his lack of distaste for blood and guts and his skillful hand mobility after years of treating female hysteria, he realised he would be much more fit for surgery – who had access to quality food, drink and clothing, who loved attending fanciful services and finding many women to court. He felt so entitled that he would gladly mistreat those who were in lower classes, especially the poor or homeless. It was so common for him that he had given himself somewhat of a name in the lower classes, who didn't have the power to stop him, but hated him nonetheless. One night his fate changed when his wealth overcame him, and he held a ball for only the richest to attend. It was a booming success, but after a bit too much champagne, an unhealthy abundance of luxury foods and ballroom dancing, Wilson collapsed, unconscious, and to his friends and family's terror, never woke up. His body and belongings were buried in a cemetery reserved for the wealthy. His equally snooty family and friends, their hearts broken, mourned for him endlessly. Though, that didn’t stop the poorer classes from celebrating his demise, as little did they know, they were sending gravediggers to reclaim Wilson's corpse for money in spite of his unlawful and unpunished actions in the past. Now that he was dead and unable to fight back, it was the perfect time to strike with sweet, sweet revenge. Only hours later, his family, struck with dismay and horror, found that in place of his luxurious tomb lay a gaping hole where his body and belongings once were. The gravediggers soon gladly sold Wilson's body and belongings to medical students that paid them back in a pretty penny, planning to take the body and use it for their own devilish and highly illegal deeds, quite impressed at the quality of the corpse. What the gravediggers didn’t know was that their devious donation wasn't going to fund any of your average medical studies. These students were different. They were secretly masterminds who, inspired by the stigma around death and supernatural occurrences around at the time, wanted to find out a way to reanimate the dead. They injected all kinds of strange chemicals and foul substances into Wilson’s body, conducting all sorts of experiments with all kinds of equipment. They thought they had finally found a formula that worked, but the longer the experiments lasted, the more it seemed that wasn't the case. After days upon days of working, the corpse was getting quite stale, so after sinking all of their time and resources into the sinister experiment, the twisted scientists were enraged and dumped the putrid corpse and his belongings, now full of peculiar chemicals, into the nearest bog to dispose of it once and for all... Or so they thought. Wilson would find himself preserved in mud and, after decades of preservation, the chemicals had finally been given enough time to build up and settle inside the body. Something was starting to stir. On that fateful October night, people living in the nearby town were starting to report strange occurrences. There were puddles of foul-smelling liquids on the footpaths, cursing emanating from the streets and a mysterious, somewhat deformed man was seen sneaking around the town at night. Wilson had woken up as a stinking and spiteful shell of who he once was, and he wanted revenge. In his determination to find out the reason why he was still rotting on Earth, weak, tired and stinking to high heavens, Wilson stumbled across an abandoned house, lonesome and perfect for his plotting of revenge against the human race in. Little did he know, this would only be the start of his story. Characteristics TBA Trivia * Wilson's black hair is dyed constantly using an old-fashioned victorian hair dye method. His natural hair is much lighter. An extra benefit is that the hair dye makes his hair smell like berries! * Wilson wears a male corset. Don't tell him I told you that! * Wilson lacks a heart, mentally and physically! * Wilson carries his antique medical instruments everywhere he goes in his pockets. Who knows when you'll need a needle or two? Relationships * TBACategory:Azelf-S Category:Azelf-S OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Personas